1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Efforts are continually being made to reduce the scale of semiconductor devices in order to achieve greater levels of integration, while at the same time increase operating speed. These efforts include reducing the size of transistors in the semiconductor device. This has lead to a reduction in the size of the transistor gates and their underlying channel regions.